1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent and, more particularly, to a tent which can be quickly and easily assembled and collapsed.
2. Description of Related Art
Camping is one of the most popular outdoor activities, and tents are generally used to provide a temporary dwelling. However, it is troublesome and time-consuming to erect and dismantle tents of conventional structures. A yurt-like tent has been designed to replace conventional tents as no pegs are required to fix the yurt-like tent. However, like the conventional tents, the yurt-like tent still includes posts that require time-consuming connection and disconnection during erection and dismantling of the tent.
The present invention is intended to provide a tent with a structure which can be easily erected and dismantled.